


Free From Ulzar's Chains

by Tyrant_of_Light



Category: Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Plans, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_of_Light/pseuds/Tyrant_of_Light
Summary: With The Nexotower under siege, Juliet and Glacia have their final battle to decide who is really best woman for The Nexolord. But can their love withstand the test of a dramatic identity reveal?Or;The battle we never got to have with Metta, but from a different perspective.
Relationships: Glacia (Nexomon)/The Nexolord|Metta, Juliet (Nexomon)/The Nexolord|Metta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Free From Ulzar's Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad that we never got to battle Metta. It's my one disappointment across both games. :'(

“Really, Juliet?” The Overseer chimed, patronizingly.

“Whatever made you think you were going to win over The Nexolord by working against him?”

“I’m going to show him that I’m strong!” Juliet shouted back at her long time rival, tears prickly at her eyes, as they were so prone on doing. But not this time. 

She wouldn’t cry in front of The Nexolord. That would show him how worthy of his love she was.

“Glacia, finish this quickly,” The Nexolord ordered before turning his back to walk away.

“See, he doesn’t care about you, Juliet. Take a hint,” Glacia sneered.

That does it, Juliet thought, I’m going to win this time.

Both women were down to their final nexomon. Glacias Torrex looming over Juliet’s much smaller Shrepian. 

Juliet waited for Glacia to declare an attack and took an opening for her own attack. It worked perfectly. Shrepian swept past the larger monsters defenses, dodging its heavy attack in the process. Glacia mouth twitched in annoyance. 

She called for the next assault. 

But nothing happened. Torrex was out cold. 

Shrepian still standing firmly upright.

Juliet’s Shrepian had landed critical damage and Juliet had, for the first time ever against Glacia, won the fight.

Juliet covered her mouth in shock, as the other Overseers came bursting on.

“No way,” she whispered to herself in disbelief.

The Nexolord stopped in his track as he heard Glacia growl in frustration, whirling back around to see Juliet’s victory. 

He gritted his teeth. This was not how his plan was meant to go. Not at all.

“You’ve let us down, Glacia,” he reprimanded as she sank to the floor in defeat, cold rage painting her features.

“Don’t bother coming back,” he added as he stepped over her. 

“Look what I did, I beat her. I was always the better choice, see?” Juliet babbled to her idol, failing to notice that his cold eyes were looking through her and at the group she was apart of.

His expression didn’t change from its scowl, as his plans crumbled around him.

“You insolent human fools!” he yelled, striking the tower wall with his fist. The stones cracked beneath his knuckles, leaving a permanent scar on the building.

Stumbling back in shock, Juliet fell in line with the band of heroes.

“My father WILL be reborn! On this day! And YOU WILL all PERISH!” He roared.

An almost blinding light flooded the room. Juliet covered her eyes and could just about make out Glacia doing the same as she crawled away from the source of the disturbance.

In The Nexolords place, now stood a monster. And stood might have been a stretch for what the obscure looking creature was doing.

It looked like a smooth glass ball surrounded by ribbons of silk. The now low light inside the tower refracted through it, making a million rainbows on the walls. Its eyes darted around.

Juliet, wide eyed and mouth open in a silent scream, took another stumbling step backwards in horror ending up of the debris soaked floor from her own battle with Glacia.

This is what they’d been fighting over!?

“Free from Ulzar’s Chains. The Seventh Child of Omnicron! METTA!” The glorified crystal ball announced, sending out a powerful attack that sent the Overseers flying to the floor with Juliet, who covered her eyes to shield them from the rubble flying past her face.

Quiet tears flowed down Juliet’s face. She was stunned silent. Without moving her head away, she side glanced to Glacia. She looked injured from the attack too, worse maybe than the other Overseers due to her close proximity to the tyrant in question.

He really hadn’t cared about either of them, had he? Juliet began to realize. 

He had turned Juliet against her own human sister. 

Recovering a little but still shaking and grief-stricken, Juliet rose to her feet but kept low to the floor so as to avoid attracting the monsters attention. Like this she rushed to   
Glacia’s side.

Maybe Juliet had made a mistake, but there was still time to right her wrong.

“Glacia,” she encouraged the Overseer, extending her hand as a gesture of her willingness to help her once rival. 

“Get away from me!” Glacia snapped, slapping her hand away. 

Juliet cradled her stinging hand to her chest, as more tears fell. She didn’t understand, with The Nexolord revealing himself as Metta, her and Glacia could be friends. They should be friends now, fighting on the same side, Juliet reasoned. 

Glacia regained her footing on her own, holding her side and wincing, but covering well with a glower in Juliet’s direction.

Metta ignored the two women in favor of crushing the Overseers, only that brave, or silly, little girl and her Robot were left standing.

“Did you know!?” Juliet challenged.

“Of course not!” Glacia screamed back. “But it doesn’t change a thing!”

“Unlike you, Juliet, I have loyalty,” she proclaimed proudly.

Then a strong gust of wind blew Juliet to the floor. She made out Glacia also struggling against the blast.

That was the last time that Juliet saw Glacia. And years later, with Omnicron defeated for good this time, she still looks back on occurrence occasionally. 

Never again would she betray humanity. The way she accidentally had by loving The Nexolord. 

She doesn’t know what happened to her old friend and rival, but she hopes there was no horrific ending for the Ex-Overseer, the way she sometimes suspects late at night when the darkness sets over The Frozen Tundra. 

Some nights her mind is plagued by images of a world full of fire and brimstone, where masked figures surround Glacia, and show her false realities, some good and some not so good...

And Juliet will wake up screaming at how real it all seemed in the shadows.

Glacia had been misled, just as she herself was. And she’d made bad choices. All in the name of love. Juliet gave a sad smile, she could never love a monster the way Glacia had.

So some mornings, when the nightmares have passed, she can’t help but think to herself:

“I guess you win, after all, Glacia.”


End file.
